


You Want Me To Do WHAT?

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Olivarry, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has always thought of his relationship with Oliver - if you could call it that - as separate from his life as the Flash. That changes, though, when his friend with benefits asks him to do something completely out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me To Do WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended my first work on here to be porn, but that's most of what I read on here anyway, so..... :P. This is the first smut I've written, so if there are any errors or if you have any pointers, let me know in the comments!

"Ahhhhhh... Yes... Please, please more..." Strangled gibberish escaped Barry's mouth as Oliver worked over his dick, licking and sucking at the sensitive, exposed flesh. Barry began to thrust into Oliver's mouth, moaning with each movement. Barry was close, and Oliver knew it. 

With a loud POP, the older man removed his mouth from the Flash's cock, eliciting a whine as Barry gritted his teeth. Pulling away despite the desperate sounds his partner was making, Oliver moved off the bed as Barry propped himself up on his elbows in bewilderment. His member twitched, straining to once again be enveloped in the wet heat of Oliver's mouth. He reached down, resolving to finish what Oliver hadn't, but before he even slightly touched himself he earned himself a dangerous look.

Oliver ground his teeth, hopelessly horny from the sight of his young lover so desperate and vulnerable. His cock fought to be free from his boxers. He had something else in mind, though, something that didn't involve either of them cumming right then. Stooping to open a drawer in the bedside table, he withdrew something that was entirely unfamiliar to Barry - a butt plug.  
Barry's eyes widened as he realized what the object was. "Um... Ollie? What's that for?" he said in a slightly panicked voice. They had seemed to have an unspoken agreement that, while the occasional hand-job or blow-job was okay, there were certain boundaries they wouldn't cross. This broke every one of them, and while he wouldn't admit it even to himself, Barry had been waiting eagerly for Oliver to do something like this since the very first night.

"I thought we could try something different for a change," Oliver said. Barry wouldn't have had to look up to know the possessive grin on the Arrow's face. Withdrawing a bottle of lube from the bedside table as well, he began to slick up a finger, crawling toward the younger man sprawled on the bed. "Is this okay?" He asked. It was obviously a mere formality, though. The look in his eyes revealed wild lust and desire, and what little gentlness there had once been was replaced by a boundless desire for control.  
Barry nodded hesitantly, shaken by the sudden change in Oliver. Not bothering to wait for further consent, Oliver spread Barry's legs further. He momentarily circled the tight ring of muscle before pushing in, his finger entering Barry as quickly as his tight ass would allow. Barry gave a shocked gasp as he processed the unfamiliar feeling, and all too soon Oliver began to move his finger in and out. The burning sensation began to give way to pleasure, and soft moans began to fall from Barry's lips as another finger was added. Oliver scissored his fingers into his partner, opening up his tight virgin hole.

A surprised yell was torn from the young man as Oliver curled his fingers, hitting that perfect spot. Impossibly high moans and gasps escaped Barry from Oliver fucking him with his fingers, hitting the right spot every time. Barry felt pressure building up in his abdomen, the relentless pace bringing him near his peak.

Sensing the closeness of the younger man's orgasm, Oliver withdrew his fingers and moved upwards along Barry's body, peppering open-mouthed kisses along his stomach and chest. "Not yet, okay? Trust me, Barry," Oliver ordered softly, pressing a hard kiss against Barry's mouth and gently biting his upper lip. "I have something better in mind," he muttered against Barry's lips, "you just gotta be patient, baby."

Sullen at having been denied an orgasm twice in one day (and being called "baby"), he nevertheless complied. At Barry's nod, the possessive grin returned to his face. "That's good, baby. Such a good boy."  
Oliver moved back down and gave the head of Barry's swollen cock a single swipe with his tongue, savoring the look on his partner's face as much as the salty taste of his precum. Suddenly, he grabbed the abandoned plug and buried it into his partner in one fluid movement, extracting tortured noises of contained pleasure and pain from the younger man.

"Now, you're gonna wear this all day, and you're gonna wait till tonight to do anything," Oliver commanded in a husky voice. "I'm hacked into the S.T.A.R. labs cameras, and I put up a few of my own. If I so much as see you wiggle in your chair, you'll regret it later," he growled in Barry's ear, a dangerous mood coming over him.  
"But... What about Cisco? And Cait -"  
"Don't say anything. Just take it, and act normal."  
"Alright," Barry agreed, doubtful but too incredibly turned on to argue.

 

**********

 

Barry arrived a S.T.A.R labs a little late that morning (as usual). He was still painfully hard, but if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. 

Leaning over the desk to recieve his first assignment, he subtly pressed his crotch against the edge, being careful not to move too much so Oliver wouldn't see through the cameras. The pressure wasn't much, but he had been waiting so long that he had to hold himself back from cumming his pants right there.

"Shit, how am I supposed to focus like this?" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Cisco asked innocently, oblivious to Barry's predicament.

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well," Barry lied.

Cait and Cisco shared a glance of concern. "Are you sure you're okay to work?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm really fine," Barry quickly replied.

"Well, okay..." Cisco said with a look of suspicion. 

What would have otherwise been a normal day for Barry went by agonizingly slowly, his tight leather suit restraining his aching cock. Every time he ran, or even walked, the plug moved against his prostate and he had to bite back a moan. He cursed Oliver, but he still couldn't wait to find out what was planned for that night.

 

**********

 

When he finally returned to his apartment, Barry wasn't surprised to find a shirtless Oliver perched on the arm of his couch, the bulge in his pants more than slightly noticeable. Oliver immediately rose from the couch, crossing to Barry in a few quick strides and slamming the door behind him. He pinned Barry against the wall, grabbing his wrists in one hand and squeezing them almost painfully as he pinned them over his head. "You've been a bad boy," he whispered in Barry's ear, nipping his earlobe less than gently. "Did you think I didn't notice your little trick with the desk? Did you think I wouldn't see how you shifted every time you sat down? Strip," he ordered, pulling away. In less than a second, Barry stood before him in the exact same place, naked. His dick stood straight up, covered in precum from his torturous day.

Oliver growled in frustration. "Did I say use superspeed? I'm gonna have to punish you now, won't I?"  
Barry nodded solemnly, barely concealing a thrilled grin. Oliver had been rough before, sure, but he had never gone this far.

Oliver crossed back to the couch and sat in the middle this time, motioning for Barry to sit on his lap. Barry walked over slowly, the plug still brushing his prostate with every step. He tentatively sat in Oliver's lap, slightly grinding his ass down into his clothed erection.

Before he even knew what was happening, Barry was swung by strong arms so that he was bent over Oliver's knee, with his ass up in the air. His cock was uncomfortably pressed underneath him, but he knew better than to try to move. He stretched his ass up a miniscule amount in expectation of what was coming anyway, and a sharp smack landed on the soft flesh. Barry gasped in pain. He could feel the red handprint burning on his skin. Oliver's hand came down again and again, the pain becoming greater and greater. However, a strange pleasure began to surface, and moans began to mix with Barry's gasps of pain. 

Suddenly, the spanking stopped. "You're not actually enjoying this, are you?" Oliver tried to sound stern, but his voice betrayed his arousal.  
Barry said nothing, only whined from the loss of pleasure.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Oliver punctuated his words by grabbing the end of the plug and pulling it almost all the way out, only to thrust in back in and wiggle it against Barry's prostate. A loud moan was pulled from him by the sudden stimulation. Barry wondered if it was pure luck, how Oliver never failed to find that spot, or if he knew from practice. A pang of jealousy shot through him, which was quickly replaced by surprise. He hadn't realised he actually had feelings for the Arrow.

Oliver removed the plug, and massaging Barry's tight entrance with his fingers, adopted a tone of fake disappointment. "It's a shame, I don't think even wearing this all day opened you up enough. It'll be a tight squeeze."  
Realising his meaning, Barry knew he was right. Oliver's cock dwarfed the slender plug, however big it might have felt in Barry's virgin hole. "I don't mind..."

Oliver took that as an invitation, and moved Barry again so that he had room to unzip his pants. He pulled his rock-hard cock out of his pants, and Barry moved to straddle his lap, lowering himself down all at once in his enthusiasm.  
"NNNHHHHGGG," was all Barry did get out. He had gotten somewhat used to the plug, but this was so much... more. It was better, for sure, but it felt like too much. Barry felt way too full. It hurt like crazy. Oliver had been waiting all day, though, and he didn't wait much longer before he grabbed Barry by the hips and lifted him up so that only the head of his cock remained inside him, and slammed him down. Barry bit back a scream of pain and pleasure, and only a whimper escaped.

"I've got you, Barr. Don't worry," Oliver comforted in a voice filled with thinly concealed lust. 

Barry adjusted quickly, relaxing his tightly coiled muscles, and began to move. He started slow, but soon he was bouncing up and down on Oliver's cock, ripping groans and gasps from both of them.

"FUCK, Oliver!"

"Shit, your tight little ass feels so good!"

Oliver knew that after waiting all day, neither of them would last long if they kept this up. Tightening his grip on Barry's hips, he looked the younger man in the eye and tried to slow his relentless bouncing. Barry got the message, and slowed until he was barely moving at all. Oliver's slow thrusts met his gentle rocking, and they both tensed in an effort not to speed up.

Positioning Barry's legs around his waist and grabbing his ass to lift him, Oliver stood and walked toward the bedroom, still inside of Barry. He laid Barry on his back and slowly pulled out, both of them hissing at the loss of contact. Scrambling out of his pants and boxers, Oliver nearly tripped in his rush to get back to Barry. Oliver flipped him over on his back, grinding against his ass and nipping at his neck. He lined himself up and buried himself to the hilt as he viciously sucked a hickey on Barry's pulse point that he knew would only disappear. Slow pace forgotten, Oliver buried himself in his lover as hard and fast as he could. Barry pushed back to meet Oliver's cock, moaning with every thrust as Oliver hit his prostate. 

Oliver knew he was close, and he didn't want to cum before Barry. He leaned down again and growled in Barry's ear, "Touch yourself for me, baby. I want you to cum."  
Barry was more than happy to comply, pumping his cock and moaning in wanton pleasure. Oliver soon reached down and enveloped Barry's fist in his, guiding him faster and faster until Barry's body began to vibrate, the wet heat around Oliver's cock generating enough friction to send him over the edge, and with a final yell he filled Barry with his seed as the younger man spilled on both their hands and the sheets. 

Both men panted, riding out the aftershocks as Oliver softened inside Barry. Oliver slipped out and rolled beside Barry, pulling him to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

Maybe this time, he would still be there when Barry woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, but this seems kinda cool. Maybe I should do a series with the whole "friends with benefits" thing, ya know, add some angst and fluff. That could be fun.


End file.
